A knife through both of our hearts Squel
by snoupy
Summary: After Mark died Nick and macy grow closer,he proved to her that he really love her,they got married almost 2 years til knives start to cut in their hearts again will they get throw things together or they will got apart read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**A knife through both of our hearts**__** Squel**_

After Mark died nick and Macy became friends more than ever, they are always there for each other, when she is sick, he takes care of her when he is in a bad mood no one but hers knows how to cheer him up, that doesn't last long only six months, why? because one night he told her that he want to be more than just best friend to her, and she let him in to be more, but nick always want to prove to her that he deserve her love and that she deserve to be loved cause she is everything a guy could ask for, and now he understand why Mark feel for his best friend too, and nick was more than happy when Macy told him that she love him too  
in their 6 months anniversary he ask her to be his wife and she accept it, they stayed engaged for like a year till they finish their high school, and now is their weeding

Chapter 1

Macy's POV

I woke up in the morning to find my husband for two years now sleeping next to me ,I can hear his little beautiful snore ,I sat probably and he put his arm on my stomach, I smile to myself and kiss his forehead then a tear run to my cheek and I remembered last night at the doctor office

Flashback

"Miss Lucas" the nurse yelled I got up and she show me the way to the doctor office "doctor Jason will be with you in a moment "I nodded my head and smiled to her "thank you"

She left and closed the door, I looked to the wall to find a large picture of a woman holding her baby and smiling to him, I smiled to myself and was so excited to hear what the doctor want to tell me today after all the tests I made a week ago, It's been 2 years on my marriage life and I didn't get pregnant yet, not like Stella and Dani they got pregnant in their 1st year of marriage not like me

Doctor Jason enters the room and sat in front of me "hello Mss Lucas "he said

"Hi doctor, so doctor you called me last night and you wanted to see me" I said with ecximent

"that's a fast way to get to the point, well Mss Lucas ,I wanted to tell you that your result test wasn't good "my smile fade away and I ask worried "what do you mean?"

"Well the thing is, I'm afraid you can't have children"

"What? Why?"

"You have Infertility"

"And there is no treatment?"

"In your case Mss Lucas there is no treatment, you have failure in the functions of the ovary "

"Oh, well…thank you doctor, I…I got go now"

"I'm so sorry Mss Lucas, I wish I could help"

"It's okay, It's not your fault" when I get up I feel weakness in my legs, and I fell back to the chair"

"Mss Lucas, Are you okay, can I call your husband"

"NO, No, no I'm fine, goodbye doctor"

I went to my car I couldn't bring myself to start the engineer, I sat in the chair, and I began to cry like there is no tomorrow thinking what I will do know and what I will say to Nick, then I decided what I'm gonna tell him tomorrow, right now I have to go back to work

End of flashback

I took a look to nick and then I realize it was 6:30 am I got up to the bathroom to take a shower, after that I went down stairs to make brake fast, when I finished I made my way to the bedroom to wake Nick up, I looked at him and I sight heavily saying "I'm sorry ,I'm really sorry Nick "thinking of what I decided to tell him today after he come from the studio and me from work then I start to wake him up

"Nick honey, wake up it's almost 7:30 "he didn't wake up he stir in the bed and now I'm facing his back ,I went to my side of the bed and leaned down to nudged him to wake up "Come on Nick you will be late to studio and your brothers will be angry"

He didn't open his eyes he just grab my arm and I feel next to him and he starting to tickle me "no they won't"

"Stop Nick, You… will... be….La…late "I said giggling, he stop and kissed me on the cheek "good morning sunshine"

"Good morning, honey, go fresh up and I will be downstairs make breakfast ready"

"Okay, but don't eat all the food by yourself" I stuck my tongue to him

"I won't if you're not late" then I went downstairs

When he finished his bath and dress up for the studio he came down with his guitar, his sheets of music, putting them next to the door and sat beside me giving me a sweet kiss that I gladly return

Nick's POV

When we pull a part I felt something wrong with Macy, her eyes were a little red ,like she was crying but I didn't want to ask her ,I know that she will talk to me when she need it to and she can get really mad when people push her and asking questions when she's not ready to answer

"So how's your day yesterday at school ,are the girls good this year" I said

"Yeah they are very talented and there is one girl remind me of myself when I was 17, she love all sport and she is good maybe better than me but she choose 3 sports only to play"

"Oh so she has more since in her unlike someone I know back then "I said joking

She played along "And who this will be Mr. Lucas"

"I forget her name, something like Casey or Lacy, I think she was Tracy" I said laughing

She hit my arm hard"Ow, don't be mad, I think her name now is Macy Lucas"

"okay, Mr. Lucas ,come on you will be late for studio, I don't have work today, I called Stella and Dani yesterday and they will come here today and spend the day with me with Adam and Sophie so bring your brothers and we will have dinner together"

"Okay, I miss those little angels and I can't wait to see Stell and Dani we didn't see them in a week now"

"Yeah, have a great day sweetheart "

I kissed her and left

Macy's POV

When he told me he missed his angels I felt my heart break into pieces not because his missed them or I was jealous, but because I can't give him his little angels and that make me certain about what I will do tonight

I went to the bedroom and covered myself with the blanket on the bed and I was crying mush harder now, I let myself go to sleep and when Dani and Stella come they will wake me up we all have the keys of each other house in case of an emergency or when the boys were out we don't use it when we know that the boys are home thought

No one POV

Macy was asleep in her room, she wake up when two figures climb to the bed she open her eyes to see Adam and Sophie on the bed and their moms on the door smiling

"We will leave you 3 together, we will start preparing for dinner Mace, fresh up and meet us in the kitchen, behave kids" Stella said

"Okay, Stells I will be as soon as I finish tickle those two angels "and she start to tickle both of them and their giggle fell the room

Macy's POV

Then I went to the bathroom attached to the bedroom to get a shower and when I finished I went downstairs with the kids to the leaving room turned the TV for them and they sat in the couch.

Made my way toward the kitchen but I heard a conversation between Stella and Dani so I stopped to hear what they say because I heard my name in this conversation

"Did you see how's the kids jumped to Macy they love her so much and she loves them too "Dani said

"Yeah did you see how her eyes light up when she see them, I wonder why she haven't been pregnant for that long ,I remember we got pregnant in our 1st year marriage "Stella replied

"I hope she get what she want soon, and I realize how's Nick also be happy when he sees them "Dani said

"Yeah but he never mention anything to Kevin or Joe"Stella said

Then I walked to the kitchen trying not to cry, Stella and Dani laughed nervously afraid that I heard them but I didn't show that I heard them or mention it, I know that Nick want to be a dad, but he didn't want to talk to me afraid of hurting me, everything around me assure my decision and determine it, I just need to find the right time to talk to nick

No one POV

They start to prepare dinner and talk about the guys and rumors and work

Reviews please :)

5 review i will upload chapter 2

stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Macy's POV

The guys came from the studio they look tired I walked to Nick and give him a peek on the lips he gladly returns it, we put the dinner on the table every one sat at his place but this time the kids sat next to me and Nick, I notice that the guys exchanged looks to each other, we ate, talk about their work and what they did and the kids told us about school and activities

Nick's POV

The girls went to the kitchen to do the dishes and play with Adam and Sophie I sat with my brothers we talked about the album and what we are gonna do next suddenly Kevin asked me "what's wrong with mace nick ,did something wrong?"

"Why you say that kev" he didn't get the chance to answer Joe stepped in and said "she seems sad bro, something is bothering her"

"So you noticed too, I don't know I don't like to push her to talk you know how she react to that but I hope she will tell me, I hate to see her like that"

"Well I hope you figure out soon I hate to see her sad too and I swear Nick if you are the one who make her sad, you better run undercover" kev told me and Joe nodded they love her like a sister that they don't have and that make me happy knowing that if anything happened to me there people i trust are there for her, the night went on.

11 pm everyone went home

I sat next to Nick on the bed "it's been a long day I'm so tired"

"Yeah me too Mace I'm glad we finish the album, so I can spent more time with you "that make me more guilty"

"Yeah I'm happy too "he opens his arms for me to sleep in them"

"Night Nick, I love you, I really do"

"Night Mace, I love you too, honey always and forever"

We went to sleep, and I was glad we have the next day off from work too

Nick's POV

I woke up to find Macy in my arms, kissed her forehead and headed to the bathroom, then to the kitchen to make her breakfast

When I went to the bedroom with our breakfast she was in the shower, she finished we ate breakfast and then I notice that she was sad so I asked her "What's wrong Mace?"

"Nothing Nick"

"No really Macy, I notice that you are sad for a while now and I didn't want to push you to tell me but I'm worried"

"Since you mention it Nick, I have something I wanted to tell you and I think now is the time"

"What's wrong babe"

She took a deep breath and tears are falling from her eyes and said "I want divorce Nick"

"What?" I was shocked why she want to leave me after 2 years of marriage, did she get deposited with this life did she get bored or she can't handle it

Nick's POV

I was shocked when Macy said that word; I felt my heart break for million pieces

"What? Why? You don't love me anymore or I'm not good enough for you or you are disappointed of this life, do you feel that you give up your dreams by marring me? Tell me mace there is someone else so you want to give up on me?

She was shocked too of what I said "You think I want divorce cause you're not good for me? or there someone else, you don't know how much I love you and I want you to be happy, I can't make you happy nick, the only thing that I wanted after marring to u is to be old with you but that for the best Nick, please understand me"

She kissed me, but it was different I felt like it was a goodbye kiss I kissed her back and didn't let her go ,trying to let her change her mind but she pulled back and told me that she is going to her mother till the divorce

"No mace, you stay here, it's your house, I will go to Joe's or Kevin's"I kissed her and grab my jacket and made my way downstairs but I heard her sobs after closing the bedroom door I wanted to go back but I couldn't, I made my way to the car and drove off to Joe's house, paring she change her mind


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick's POV

I arrived at Joe's house, I didn't realize I was crying, I ring the bells and Stella opened to me

"Hey nick, how're you? Have you been crying? What wrong is Macy alright?"

She surrounded me with questions and I could tell is "she want divorce"

They are shocked but they didn't say anything they lead me to the guest room and told me to rest, they didn't pressure me to say anything else for the next 2 days and was there, but I'm sure the news was delivered to Kevin and Danielle.

Two days later we were all setting, in the guest room

"I just can't believe, she wants to divorced, what Am I not good enough for her?" I asked in disbelief

"No man we are sure she loves you so much but maybe she has something that she can't get it out yet?" Kevin told me

"But I did everything she want, I love her so much that I don't want to loose her ever, I even let her hang Mark necklace in the bed room next to the mirror even thou every time I look at it I feel like she cheating on me by keeping it there in front of my eyes, I wouldn't mind if she keep it in her drawer far far away from me but not in front of me"

Macy's POV

Two days in the house…nick's house…our house alone I began to regret what I decide I can't even live without him, I sleep in the guest room because I couldn't even stand be in our room, our bed alone without him

I was in a sweet pants and a sweatshirt I took my keys car and my phone and I headed to Joe house I was so sure he was there Joe was always close to nick then Kevin

Anyway I stop in front the house, I find the door open so I step in, I heard voices from the guest room I was so happy that I will see nick after 2 days it's been like 2 years, but I heard him talking about Mark, but why he remembered him and I was so shocked at what he said I put my hand on the door knob and I open it to face 5 shocked faces at me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Macy's POV

I was shocked to not because he still love me and want me back but because he think I'm cheating on him with a dead man, that was the last thing I can expect from him

No one POV

"You think I'm cheating on you?" Macy said disbelieving

"No Macy, I didn't mean it"

"You didn't mean it; you didn't mean what exactly that I'm cheating?"

"Yes"

"It's the 2sd time you said"

"WHAT, I didn't say it before"

"Why you don't remember accusing me that's I want divorce cause there is someone else. That's exactly what you said before you leave: ("What? Why? You don't love me anymore or I'm not good enough for you or you are disappointed of this life, do you feel that you give up your dreams by marring me? Tell me mace there is someone else so you want to give up on me?")

Stella's POV

I can't believe they are fighting I suddenly spoke to Joe, Kevin and Dani "We should leave"

But Macy screamed I never saw her that mad before" NO ONE IS LEAVING" we all were shocked

Macy's POV

"I came here after two days of thinking about what happened between us, and that you deserve right to know why I asked that ,I came to find that you think I'm cheating, HA…,that very funny"

I took a deep breath "when you left Nick, I couldn't even stop crying for the whole two days, I couldn't sleep in our room cause your not there with me holding me, I came to solve the problem and know I can't after what I heard"

Nick screamed" WHAT?"

"the only reason I'm keeping Mark necklace is because I was thankful for him that he make me open my eyes to see my real love my true one ,I never told you before but he made me trust you he saw the love in your eyes that was for me before I did, Maybe coming here was a mistake"

"NO NO NO, we can't fix this" Nick said

"I'm sorry Nick not now, and now I really made my mind"

"About what" Nick said

"Divorce will have the paper after I sign it "I said that and walk out the door before he could say anything to make me change my mind


End file.
